


Ladies

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female EXO, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, Female Lu Han, chenlu, colegial, luchen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: A cada pensamento, ia se encolhendo cada vez mais no banco do colégio, sem saber se alguém gostaria de uma pessoa tão desajeitada.E alguém realmente gostava, mesmo que não fosse uma dama como as outras.





	Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> É uma ficlet bem bobinha, de um ship que amo tanto e foi feita para um desafio onde era sorteado uma palavra e, com ela, deveríamos escrever uma ficlet. A minha palavra foi "Ladies" e, bem, aqui está o resultado. Espero que gostem~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/juniwinkle

Os olhos pequeninos de Luhan vagueavam pelo pátio, observando as pernas alongadas e lisinhas andando por aí, enquanto as suas eram ásperas por conta da depilação deixada por fazer, com pequenos calombos resultantes da briga entre sua pele sensível e a lâmina de barbear, sem contar com os grandes machucados feitos de tanto cair e se arrastar na grama da quadra.

Passou a destra por seu braço em timidez, sentindo levemente Dony, o mais novo corte feito em seu cotovelo, que já começava a criar casquinha. Gostaria de usar um casaco para escondê-lo, qualquer um que fosse, mas aquele clima quente nunca a deixaria. Além do mais, não tinha nada mais chique e elegante em seu armário que um moletom cinza meio velho, motivo de brincadeirinhas por ser seu “casaco oficial” por uns dois anos.

A cada pensamento desses, ia se encolhendo mais no banco isolado, assim como ela se sentia naquele meio. Pensava em como parar de roer as unhas, em tentar comprar um perfume mais caro, ou em finalmente aprender a se maquiar sozinha todos os dias para ir à escola. Pensou até em renunciar sua vaga no time de futebol, aquele esporte que tanto amava e fazia seu coração vibrar não era para si, não era um esporte de uma dama.

Fitava sem expressão um ponto qualquer do local arejado enquanto refletia sobre como ninguém nunca gostaria de uma coisa estranha como ela, uma menina desajeitada que nunca parecia tomar jeito, coincidentemente estando a olhar na direção da garota que mais gostava, a mais bonita, mais delicada e mais bem arrumada dali. Aquela a qual nunca conseguiu conversar corretamente, por puro medo de não ser o tipo de pessoa com quem gostaria de ser vista por perto. Mas a ela gostava da presença alheia ao ponto de se preocupar em tirar a morena daquele transe.

— Ei... — Jongdae chamou a atenção de Lu acariciando levemente uma de suas bochechas. — Eu não sei muito bem como você está se sentindo, mas... Eu gosto de você do jeitinho que você é, ok? — E um sorriso meio bobo foi se desenhando nos lábios das duas meninas.

— M-mesmo?

— Claro! E por quem você acha que eu torço todo o jogo?

— Não sei...

— Talvez para a melhor goleira de todo o colégio, uma tal de Luhan. — brincou, conseguindo arrancar uma pequena risada da outra. — Treine muito para o jogo de quarta, hm?

— Pode deixar! Até quarta, melhor líder de torcida do colégio...

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/33510/ladies/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/112194155-ladies


End file.
